Various devices exist for cleaning, drying, and transporting paint brushes whether individually and cumulatively. The present device solves problems apparent in previous devices. Some such problems are difficulty in transport, brush protection, brush visibility, ease of draining and drying brushes, balance, and device stackability. Also, some devices even require brush modifications for use.